


Between The Sheets

by yubing



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *JXJ*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*私設有





	Between The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> *JXJ  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *私設有

「欸頭盔仔。」

「幹嘛？」

「我最近學了新的酒譜，要試試看嗎？」

「不了，我喝牛奶就好。」

「欸——就當幫個忙試試味道啊。哎呀！我請你啦！來啦來啦！」

「三八……就一杯，只要你肯閉嘴的話。」

Joe的死纏爛打地話嘮轟炸對Xenon實在是致命的。難道他都不用換氣嗎？區區一個bass手哪需要好的肺活量。

「一到三選一個數字。」

「二。」

等等？剛剛他是不是露出了計畫得逞的笑容！Xenon在Joe轉身準備材料的一瞬間彷彿看到他眼中散發著奇異的光彩，但那僅僅是一閃即逝，真要說Xenon也不太確定。

自Joe不停從酒櫃裡拿出酒後Xenon便開始擔心了，那是要喝死誰……即便Xenon對這一塊只有非常淺層的、只能說是常識的知識，但那些酒就感覺全是烈酒啊。

在Joe自冰箱拿出了調酒用鋼杯後接著將自己從酒櫃拿出的酒全部都各倒了一些進去後就擠了半顆檸檬的果汁在杯中。

在搖晃過後Joe便自冰箱拿出了雞尾酒杯，在他倒酒時他彷彿聞到了那股濃烈的酒香。

接著Joe又從吧台底下拿出了刨皮器，將橘子皮刨了一些在上頭才將酒推到Xenon面前。

「來，請用。」

「……謝謝。」

「好喝嗎？」

而Xenon只是輕輕抿了一口。

微微的酸味後滿溢在口中的是甜味，這其中還帶了點苦和酒香讓味道不會太過容易令人生膩。口感上不但層次感分明還十分滑順。說真的，平時不喝酒的Xenon覺得自己都要有喊出再來一杯的衝勁了。

「……還不錯。」

「我就當作是你說很好喝吧，很好很好。」

Joe帶著很愉悅的心情繼續擦著玻璃杯，而在Joe轉身之後Xenon便把那杯酒一飲而盡。

接著過沒多久全身都感覺像是被烘烤著一樣熱了起來，感覺眼淚卡在表層隨時都要奪眶而出，溫熱的眼淚模糊了Xenon的視野，連同響著警鈴的腦子都糊成一團漿糊。

「Joe……你給我喝什麼……」

Xenon沒聽清Joe說了什麼，在他的耳裡像是被灌了水一般什麼也聽不清，而在他的眼裡對方的唇也只是在意義不明的蠕動著。

碰地一聲桌子隨著Xenon倒下的動作發出哀鳴，桌上的杯子也震了一下發出清脆的磕擊聲。

「啊……果然稍微調整配方是正確的。」

Joe將杯子沖洗乾淨後又放回了杯架上，接著手輕輕揉亂了被Xenon整齊地紥好的頭髮，而倒在桌上的Xenon則是因為Joe的動作微微皺起眉頭。

「你就先好好休息一下吧。」

「哼嗯——呼啊……」

「醒了啊，早安。」

嘴巴被強硬地撐開使得Xenon完全無法說出完整的句子，嘗試拿下撐開口腔的東西卻發現雙手雙腳已經失去自由，與束具的接觸面Xenon覺得那矽膠套實在綁得自己不太舒服。

而且眼睛被罩住，什麼也看不見。

「解開……快……」

什麼東西在自己身上游走的感覺實在既癢又不舒服，況且那東西在經過後的軌跡總是會留下冰涼又黏答答的東西，讓Xenon有些反胃。

「嘎啊！」

大腿根也被畫上東西，突然Xenon意識到自己正一絲不掛地躺在不知何處，呀……這可讓他有點害怕了，黑暗為他帶來的不熟悉感總是駭人的。

「嘿——寫完了。」

「什……呼啊……」

口水快流下來了，糟糕。Xenon極力嘗試著將嘴巴闔上但只是徒勞，口枷即使只是撐開自己的嘴但時間一久，肌肉還是會酸痛。

「混……哼嗯！拿——」

「放輕鬆就好了，很痛的話再提醒我一聲吧。」

當細長的管子刺進後穴時Xenon的臉刷地變白，不痛不癢壓迫感也是不大，但是自軟管冒出的液體卻不停地宣示著他的存在，流動於直腸內的液體讓他深切地感受到不適，讓他很想吐。

Joe將細管拔出後連同罐子一起隨手扔在床上，接著他下了床Xenon又聽到了他不知道在翻找什麼的聲音。

不過過沒多久他又回到床上，伴隨著一些物品滾落床上的聲音，以及衣服落下的聲音。

「嗚嗯！」

後穴被異物侵入的感覺讓Xenon的汗毛全豎了起來，而Joe的手指只是在裡頭輕力為對方按摩著，另一手則是握著Xenon的分身來回輕力摩擦著。

不過不知道是不是異物感給與的不適感太過於龐大，Xenon的分身還是萎靡不振，於是Joe便將心一橫張嘴含進了那東西。

「嗚咕！」

明明就尚未勃起但體積卻還是非常具有壓迫感，Joe輕輕地蠕動著舌頭以幫助呼吸順暢而同時間也刺激著Xenon的神經。

Joe再探進第三個手指時同時間也按下了腺體凸起的位置，而一陣酥麻伴隨著輕微撕裂的痛楚快速蔓延全身，那使他已經使不出力了。

「呼嗯——頭盔仔，先深呼吸。」

「嘎啊！」

而在Joe鬆口的同時，他空閒的手便開始上下摩擦著對方的分身。

堅硬且略微乾燥的長條型塑料物體被塞進體內，不過不知是不是潤滑充分還是擴張做得足夠的緣故，推入的過程幾乎可以說是毫無阻礙。

感覺上還不算太差，至少不會很痛。不過心理的變化總是趕不上身體的變化。在Xenon還覺得很恥時身體已經習慣了那異物的入侵。

幾乎是無預警地感受到一股電流般的快感重擊腦子，那使得他意識一瞬間模糊不清，不久前才被酒精搞得七葷八素的腦子又開始混亂了起來。

明明體內的東西沒有震動，甚至Joe連動都未去動到他，但那器具確確實實地給與了Xenon龐大的快感，況且那快感還持續不斷地在灌入全身上下每個角落。

沒有一個部位沒感受到那多得過分的快感，這讓Xenon有些害怕。

「啊啊！不，哈，啊啊！哇啊！」

Xenon自認為自己是不會陷入床笫之間的那種人，事實上也是如此，所以他才恐懼著，那份量已經太過了，那是他從未承受過的。

「呼……」

「什，啊啊！」

一陣溫暖的觸感緩慢地包裹了Xenon的分身，而且他好像還聽到了另一人若有似無的喘息聲。

而早已被撐到酸痛的唇也獲得了自由，手上的鐐銬也被解開，被隨意丟棄在棉被上的道具發出了輕微的聲響。

「喂，等！哈啊！」

「呼嗯！哈啊……」

已經緊繃到極限的分身無視了本身的意願釋放了，液體像是炸藥似的在Joe體內衝撞著。而Joe的身體只是小幅度地顫抖，接著緩緩地將腰沉下接著抬起。

「呼，咕嗯……」

交換像是啃咬似的吻，唾液黏膩的聲音伴隨著床微弱的嘎吱聲和喘息迴盪在房間。

「幾點了……」

當伴隨著劇烈的頭痛醒來時，兩片厚重的窗簾之間的縫隙透出了刺目的陽光，外頭已經是白晝但身體還是懶洋洋的。

為了提振精神，他決定去沖個澡。

「這是怎樣……搞什麼。」

全身上下沒有一處沒有紅印子，而且他終於看清楚那時Joe在自己身上寫了什麼了。

——一卡車的顏文字，他是在搞什麼鬼。

「餓死了……」

「喔？醒啦。」

當Xenon將早餐準備到一半時背後被什麼溫熱的東西貼上了，接著他的腰被緊緊地摟在懷裡。

他動對方也動，要什麼調味料時對方總是先一步拿好，至始至終他的手都未離開過Xenon。

「昨晚的帳等會再跟你算，先吃吧，冷了很浪費。」

「好——」

「還有，穿上衣服，別光著身子跑來跑去。」

「好啦——」

 

「欸，話說，你想不想知道昨天給你喝的酒叫什麼名字？」

Xenon停下切著厚片吐司的動作，抬頭望向了對方。

「『Between The Sheets』，中文意思，嗯，你懂的。」

說完他還不忘彈了幾下舌頭。

「……這筆帳我待會再一起算。」  
。  
完


End file.
